


Chunky

by JoshDan



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDan/pseuds/JoshDan
Summary: Cute love story between two twentysomethings, taking place in Paris.





	1. Opening

So… why this title, are you asking yourself? For those who are in the forefront of the news, you say yourself that’s a song title. Perhaps, but not there.

 

In fact, on my last travel on the United States, I discovered that American had  _ type chunky _ chocolate bars _ ,  _ in other words, with twice as much texture.

 

There, explanation isn’t great, but we will deal with it. And then, I find this title speaks so well about my story. Don’t worry, you will understand quickly.

 

Now, what could I say? Ah, I could introduce myself… So, my name is Akio Ono, I’m 22 years old and I’m a Shiba Inu  _ (or a doge, if you prefer)  _ and I’ve got a black and tan coat. Here is, roughly, it’s what I look like.

 

But that is not the point. Today, I would tell you a little story. In real time, I should keep it for myself, but I think you will love it… at worst, just walk away.

 

There was little time, I’ve met someone. I know, when we do an outstanding meeting, we all tend to say this. But don’t judge a book cover before reading it.

 

Now, it’s been one month we’re together. Maybe, our story is trite but, in my eyes, it stays incredible.

 

Well, to begin the story, go to the local bar. So, imagine the scene: it’s Friday night, a group of friends who invaded places and beer flowed like water. Now, picture me  **with** this group of friends.

 

In short, it was an ordinary night, where we enjoy the night for relaxing tension of the week. And when I’m bored, I tend to watch and listen around me. It’s what I have done this day, and someone caught my eye.

 

_ A snow leopard.  _ Since those felines originate from China, I was surprised to see one here. However, it’s always fun to see a fellow member. After this detail, I observed him carefully.

 

Visibly, he was talking at length in with his group. At first glance, he was slightly aged than me and had more inches. However, and here, I’d squinted with one eye: because under his top, we could guess an enough fat belly,  _ what I wouldn’t say no. _

 

Yes, because I’m gay and I appreciate much fleshy men,  _ but just what it takes _ . Yeah, I have weird tastes,  _ but I accept it. _

 

After, I asked myself if the feline was the cool guy or the dumbass par excellence. One thing is clear: physically, it was really my type of guy.

 

Well, this night was not conducive to the encounter: there was too much noise, we were all two with our respective friends who enticed us throughout the festivities.

 

Never mind, the main part was to take advantage of the night, it will be for the next time. For all I know, we will meet again one day. In any case, I was eager to see him again.


	2. Meeting

Soon after, I went back up in the daily grind, that is: wake up-breakfast-lectures-lunch-lectures-work-dinner. And this, for two years, non-stop because I almost never fall ill.

 

Happily, for me, there are holidays and  **days off** .

 

However, it’s during one of those rest days when I’ve finally met the big leopard. By chance, he will not read those lines because he would’ve surely bawled me out for nickname him this way, hi-hi.

 

Anyway, usually, I take coffee, I sit myself down and I watch the surroundings. In my opinion, there is nothing better than contemplate the emerged atmosphere from the street.

 

And then, one fine day (a Wednesday, I think) the feline has been disrupting my routine. Just like me, he placed an order, and he settled close to a pane. As a result, I have focused on the entire of his body,  _ and I didn’t hesitate to search it. _

 

Nevertheless, on this voyeurism session, I wasn’t at all discreet, he could’ve given myself away easily. By chance, I was fast enough to look away before him noticing.

 

At least, it’s what I thought. Thus, I lend myself to this little show several times.

Then, it happened, what must happen: I stared him with more attention once, and he caught me in the act.

 

As a result, I instinctively to turn myself, thinking he would not give me a roasting. I was wrong: not only he got up, but he went to stand in front of me.

 

Me who wanted to see his eyes closer,  _ I saw them very well now.  _ They are of a magnificent emerald green, but on the moment, I was more frightened than they glared me.

 

“Can I ask what’s the problem?”

 

By hearing him, he seemed riled up well, but I suspected something else, but I didn’t succeed to put my finger on it. So, I played the denial card.

 

“Problem? I don’t see any problem.”

 

In normal circumstances, we would’ve smashed my face in, except this guy who preferred dialog; which suited me a lot. Thus, I kept defending myself tooth and nail.

 

“So why are you watch me that way?”

 

“Wait, that’s the problem? I’m allowed to watch around me, it’s forbidden as far as I know.”

 

“No, as contrary, when we stare somebody with such indiscretion during several days, there is reason to be suspicious!”

 

_ PAF! I didn’t see this one coming _ . If I understand well, he caught me red-handed. My face became scarlet red, I was so ashamed.

 

“Now, answer me. Why are you watch me that way? Do I disgust you?”

 

“No, it’s not it, it’s… err…”

 

I contented to stare him. But visibly, he didn’t care if I was embarrassed or not, he wanted his answer. Well, to the point where I was, might as well tell him the truth.

 

“Well, I… I find you rather c-c-charming and it’s… it’s why I’ve watched you as much.”

 

“Really?”  _ (I nod, avoiding eye contact.) _

 

To my great surprise, he too became all red. Honestly, I had anticipated all kinds of reaction except this one. “Oh, I’m sorry… I’m not expected to… wow…I… I never heard that one before.”

 

By this moment, we could feel the unease.

 

“Frankly, excuse me, it’s an awful misunderstanding.”

 

“No, you don’t have to apologize.”

 

With the continued silence, I judged it was wiser to slip away, I was enough humble myself _. Not worth it to add more. _

 

“I better leave.”

 

“No, wait!”

 

Before I get time to clear off, I had time to hold me back by the paw. Passing by, he had a strong grip, the guy.

 

“Listen, I think we don’t start fresh, so I suggest restarting on the right foot and get to know one another. What do you say?”

 

“It seems honest.”

 

Suddenly, the leopard holds out the hand to me. “Well, I introduce myself. Me, it’s Lucas Bonnet.” At first, I vaguely hesitated. However, his smile built my confidence, so I finished by shaking him. “Akio Ono.”

 

We didn’t know again, but this handshake marked the beginning of a long story.


	3. Walk

Following the previous scene, I say myself we could’ve stopped here. But Lucas insisted to go for a walk.

 

“At least, I will have a little company.” He said to me. While he aroused my curiosity, I followed him without making a fuss.

 

This day, we were lucky, the weather was mild, rare event to underline

 

Although we’re again embarrassed after our little quarrel, we quickly broke the ice. We especially talked about work: if he, already works in a company, me, I was in one’s school days  _ (and, I still am.) _

 

“And where do you study exactly?”

 

“To the École des Beaux-Arts of Paris.”

 

“ **Whistle** … Then, well done Akio, you impress me.”

 

“Pff, it’s not much.”

 

“Not much?”

 

“Meh, let’s just say I was lucky.”

 

“Ooh, you’re too modest.”

 

Roughly, it makes two years I follow lectures; I’m not the studious-type, but I turn out well, I improve my fingering technique. I don’t know why, but I’m always embarrassed when we’re broaching about this subject. So, I hastened to asking him if he had hobbies.

 

He simply told me he played various instruments, and he was mad about video games  _ ( _ **_AH!_ ** _ At least, we shared one common feature.) _

 

Then, we stopped near the Pont-Neuf. Personally, there’s nothing more soothing that watching the Seine flow.

 

“It’s beautiful, eh?”

 

“Yeah, it’s… it’s nice.”

 

“And then, it’s not only the Seine, there are boats, surroundings…”

 

“Well, people see that they want to see.”

 

Silence before I ask him: “Lucas?”

 

“Yes Akio?”

 

“Are you still mad at me about earlier?”

 

“No, never mind, that’s ancient history.”

 

“Anyway, you have to know that I never did this before; unless it was someone really special.”

 

“Don’t worry, it pleases me that somebody thinks I’m special.”

 

Ah, I was quite right: he was really an unhappy person. By reassuring him, I take his paw: 

 

“Lucas, you really seem like a good man, so don’t be so tough on yourself. Alright?”

 

“Alright. Thank you, Akio, I’m very touched what you say.”

 

“However, do you think we will again one of these days?”

 

“I hope so, you’re really a nice guy.”

 

“Thanks for the compliment.”

 

On this, we turned over towards the river without a word. My hand was always on his, but it didn’t seem to disturb him. So much the better, the sensation was great.

 

Afternoon came to his end and we had to go soon in different directions. Right before, he exchanged our numbers, just to keep contact. And then, our paths diverged, but it was only temporary.

 

This night, I had problems sleeping. I was again moved by the evening’s events which had a deep impression on me. Though Lucas seemed well-built, he had to feel hurt before.

 

It’s sad for him, but one thing is certain, I will help him. Because, for me, it’s nothing worse than suffering about something without have someone to support us.


	4. Obsession

Shortly after our “face-to-face”, we did it soon to see again both. But most of the time, we were with our respective groups, so it was not really the best time. So, to mark the occasion, he invited me to his house.

 

On the occasion, I learned a lot of stuff about him. As I suspected it, Lucas didn’t really know his Chinese origins because he was born and grew up in France (all like me who don’t know much about Japan.) Like what, the chance permits funny coincidences.

 

It’s especially here I learned more about his little problem,  _ at least, his biggest problem _ : he has a low self-esteem due to his body. After many observations, I found the term excessive, but I heard him without criticizing. Myself, I already knew this feeling, but I will talk you about this soon.

 

Little, he often has rejected. Teen, he’s done anything to hide this “unpleasant physical”. As a result, he admits being very scrupulous about his weight, and he tried to lose weight in every possible way: sport, diets and the list go on. Well, here, nothing unusual, it can happen to anyone. But I quickly saw go a lot further that I thought.

 

About this, I tell him not to worry about it. With a faint sigh, he asked me to wait him and slipped away. You could feel he takes upon himself for telling me his issue. Frankly, a boy like him shouldn’t worry about such details. 

Ten minutes have passed, and he was still not back.  _ What the hell was he doing? _ It was stronger than me, so I went to see what the devil was he doing.

 

“Err… Lucas?”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m almost finished.”

 

So, I was on my way where the sound of his voice is coming from. Thus, I found myself in front of a closed door, probably that of his room.

 

“Can I open?”

 

“Wait a little more, please, I’m almost done.”

 

At this moment, I admit he began to hack me off (to stay polite.) If really one thing I hate, it’s to make me wait without knowing why. Maybe I have a lot of nerve, but what do you want? 

 

“You’ll forgive me my little Luc, but you kept me waiting enough.” I thought by opening the door.

 

So, Lucas throws me one “Hey!” of irritation, by turning around. In fact, he was busy and  **_stripped to the waist…_ ** “Oh zounds!” I exclaimed myself.

 

Following my reaction, his eyes were between confusion and laughing.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Yes, I suppose it’s been a long time you haven’t heard this expression.”

 

“Yes, in fact. Otherwise, why don’t you stay in the living room?”

 

“I don’t like to keep me waiting.”

 

“As a result, how are you doing when you’re in a line?”

 

“Well, either I try to overtake, either I hit the road.”

 

He threw one of these giggles;  _ buddy, I never heard this. _ Out of breath, he finished to answer: “You’re incredible, I learn a different one on you every day”. He laughed at me.

“Yeah, meh…”

 

Clearly, _ I need to learn to not be so impatient _ . Then, I glimpsed a tape measure on his hand and a notebook on his bed. He was just writing evolution of his curve.

 

“So, you were really serious when you told me you took your measurements.”

 

“Yes, and I remind myself I don’t do it yet today.”

 

Since he is always stripped to the waist, I take the opportunity to see him better. Certainly, his belly is tubby, but really, it was borderline. Also, I didn’t see his sculpted arms, which contrasts much with all the rest.  _ Otherwise, any doubt possible, Lucas is really my type of guy… if only I could touch him. _

 

“Can I know what you are looking at here?”

 

“Well… err… you insist on the fact you are “fat” but… err… now that I see you… yes, you’re plumpish but it’s not that bad.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yes, you are gorgeous just the way you are.”

 

“Oh… thanks… err… I… I haven’t heard it much.”

 

“Happy to be the first one, so.”

 

He seemed flattered even if he wouldn’t show it.  _ It’s rather cute, I would like to hold him in my arms. _

 

“Listen, you shouldn’t worry about those kinds of details.”

 

“I know, but it’s stronger than me, it must be a kind of tick.”

 

“And you never talked about it round you?”

 

“Not really, I even think you are the only one who I told the most… regarding… this subject.”

 

“However, we just met both.”

 

“Maybe but with you, I feel I can speak about everything without judgment.”

 

_ Aw, he is so cute, I really want to hug him. _

 

“Listen, I suggest you one play on a game I discovered a short time ago, just to switch off. You follow him?”

 

“Yeah, it works. Just, Lucas?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you intend to stay stripped to the waist?”

 

“Oh, err… I could have, but I will not today.”

 

“Ah, you reassure me.”

 

He put his sweater on again, and he’s on his way towards the living room. But I’m holding him back, I had one more thing to tell him.

 

“Lucas?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Excuse me if I’m insisted on…”

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you.”

 

“Alright. Otherwise, you… you don’t have to worry about your appearance and much less, what others think.  You are as you are so, learn to appreciate yourself, ignore the critics and you will see it’ll all be a lot better. Believe me, I know what I’m talking about.”

 

By then, I already could sense the retort coming. But without warning, he took me in his arms. He heard me thank me with a muffled voice, he might shed a few tears. Staying mute, I gave him his embrace.  _ Finally, I got it, my hug. _

 

No, honestly, I was happy for him. He might keep all this resentment for so long that everything has finished by coming out finally. So, the best, it’s to let him go and get rid of all this pain. Myself, I have known very well this feeling. Sooner or later, I knew it would be my turn talking to him about it.


	5. Complex

Well, now, it’s my turn to talk about my problem, _well,_ _my last problem._ If Lucas search desperately to lose weight, me, I have tried to help myself to grow up. During a moment, I had a tough time, assuming my 5 feet 5 inches, and today, I’m irritated again when we’re talking about this subject.

 

In my infancy, I was subject quite a lot of mockery for those reasons. Teen, I tell where to piss off anyone who have dared making fun of me. All those bullshits affected me so much, when I went study, I have resorted to **_drastic measures,_ ** _even if it means to go a little too far._

 

And then, one day, this past has come back to haunt me. Yet, it was an ordinary day. With Lucas, we were getting ready to leave going windows-shopping, at the closest mall. As big gamer, the weekend, I’m always looking for freshness. Lucas was already prepared, I collected my stuff as soon as possible.

 

“Come on, hurry up, instantly, it’s me who is eager.”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m almost done.”

 

“In any case, it’s fun you could join me, I always haven’t had a chance to do this kind of search with someone.”

 

“Don’t worry, it makes me happy. By the way, would you like to take the trainers which are on the closet please?”

 

“But of course.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Roughly, my closet has a sliding door who permits to open it. But pushing this one, he has suddenly frozen. He has surely seen something which had to surprise him.

 

“Akio?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Lucas turns over with shoes in his hand, and asks me puzzled, by showing them: “Err… can I know what it is?”

 

**_OH, DAMN IT! HE HAD JUST FOUND MY ANKLE-HIGH SHOES!_ **

 

I thought throwing them but visibly, they were well hidden. Although my surprise, I tried to save face.

 

“Well, errrr… it’s shoes.”

 

“Yes, I understand what it’s it, I’m not that dumb. No, I just want to know **what** kind of shoes is it exactly.”

 

“Ankle-high shoes.”

 

At this moment, I lived one of the moments the most stressful of my life. In this category, there is your first date, your interview, **and then this**. I wasn’t feeling very well, but I wouldn’t particularly show it.

 

“But I thought you moved on.”

 

“Yes, for a long time. I even thought I got rid of those things, but I forgot to do it. Aah, I don’t feel good.”

 

Floppy ears and head down, I didn’t dare to look at him. But he got close and raise my head delicately to watch me.

 

“Eh, you’re not going to be in a terrible state. Even you said it… you got over it, okay?”

 

“Yes, but the fact of see those things again remind me one period that… I… this… I… would rather forget.

 

This memory was enough painful, I preferred said anything that twist the knife in the wound.

 

“You know, one fine day, someone told me I must accept myself as I am. But it seemed this person is still affected by his past.”

 

“Yes, sometimes, it’s difficult not to play to others’ comments.”

 

“Well, first, they can fuck off _(I stood to burst out laughing)_ because these guys don’t know what they are talking about, and personally, everything that is small

 

“Oh, I beg you, don’t give me the “everything that is small is cute” treatment.”

 

“Please Akio, you can at least let me finish my sentence!”

 

“Oh sorry.”

 

“Sorry to be so sharp but here…”

 

“No, I cut you, that’s normal.”

 

“In a word, what I said, everything that is small is lovable. And you’re lovable, it’s just others don’t see this.”

 

So, he came kissing me on the cheek. Straight away, my heart went into a solo drum kit and my cheeks have taken one lonely red shade.

 

“Lucas?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why you err…”

 

“I would to, then I… You must find me weird?”

 

“No, everybody is weird. It’s just that some people show it more than others.”

 

In turn, he smiled at me. Now. It was better, _this cat really has a talent._

 

“Well, what I propose, to release pressure. In addition to our little trip, it would be eating an ice cream. What do you think?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, very serious.”

 

“The proposition is tempting but… I’m not sure.”

 

“ **NONE** of that with me, this is on me.”

 

“So, and your notes?”

 

“Oh, listen, I can get enough of this for one day.”

 

“Well, alright but it’s just because you’re the one who’s paying.”

 

“It's a deal! But after this, it will not even be worth trying fork me out for.”

 

“Very well, I have been warned.”

 

At that point, I put on my sneakers, and we left. Once outdoor, I threw those horrors in the garbage can. **_There you are, one thing out of the way._ ** If escapade was nice, the ice cream was the apex of this one. I can tell you we savored it from the first to the last spoon.

 

Frankly, I had a lot of chances to cross his path. Lucas is really a golden guy, a treasure that it must be appreciated and protect from others. I know I’m sentimental, but those days, this kind of people become so scarce I thought they went extinct. In fact, they are just endangered.

 

This little scene let me confused on feelings Lucas had for me and vice versa. Did he really have designs on me? Or all that was only a mere illusion? It was hard to dissociate from one another.

  
Too many questions whom I hadn’t yet answers. I suppose you know, if I’m talking to you right now, _is that_ _I had them, those answers._


	6. Interrogation

Then came the time we talked about our old relationships. During an intensive game in front of a game  _ (well, very raging, )  _ Lucas asked me the question, without giving a valid reason. I’d rather not talk about it, but it proves that he would learn more about me, that we became more and more closer.

 

As well, I would know if Lucas was in the “norm” or if there was “something else.” Given that the leopard’s keeping well his plans to himself, it was hard to tell. Thus, I confessed to him I have known some passing romances, but nothing serious until now. And idem for its part, specifying he wasn’t looking serious thing for the time being.

 

Followed another more unexpected: “And today, are you still single?” To be quite honest, I wasn’t expecting he thought I was with someone. I could’ve told him yes, but it’s not my style, this kind of scheme. Myself, this question burned my mouth.

 

“Err, no… but… err… why this question?”

 

“No, like this, just curious.”

 

“Yeah, if you want but it rather might be me who would ask this question.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“Well… with your charm, you could have all the women you want.”

 

“Meh, I wouldn’t go that far and then, I only didn’t date women.”

 

“How’s that?”

 

“I also dated men.”

 

**_This is it, I had confirmation: he went out with other men._ ** So, my eyes popped out following this confession.

 

“Wait, wait, you are going to tell me you are bisexual?”

 

“Yes, that’s th-is. Surprised?”

 

“Well, I’m not sure… in my head, I’m convinced you were a womanizer.”

 

“Oh, please, I am far from being Casanova. After, I don’t think with more women than me. No, it depends of my mood and my desires, it’s all.”

 

“Yeah, you got a point.”

 

“In any case, when the time comes, I hope going for the right person.”

 

“It’s all I wish you. But I don’t have any doubt on this; you are a good guy, you will come to find.”

 

“Thanks, it’s nice”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

I couldn’t say with certainty if he gave me an opening. What is certain, it’s that both were in search of the right person. It was just under our eyes, but we didn’t see it yet.


	7. Drunkenness

Well, coming at this point of the story, I know what you’re thinking.  _ Yeah, it talks about an extraordinary encounter. It prides oneself at any price. Then, why is still nothing happening? And why do I continue reading this crappy story? _

 

Hey, at first, keep it down, please. Even if it’s true, I promise you something awesome, it stays a banal story between two guys. Oh, I’ve told you to leave if you want. Now, it’s too late to backpedal.

 

For others, you’ve chance because things are going to spice up. Until now, we saw how, Lucas & me, we’ve met and how we’ve got closer. From then on, we’re coming now where our relationship has really begun. First of all, let me place you on the context.

 

Lucas & me, we hang out more and more together; enough to fuel quite a few of the rumors. I don’t know how many times we asked us if we’re in a relationship, but I could say a hundred at the very most. In any case, all spotlights were upon us both.

 

In reality; even if we would, there was something between us, we didn’t dare making the first move. I think we were too shy, or we didn’t know how the other was going to react. To conclude, it was static between us.  _ But, within one night, everything was about to change. _

 

Well, so you can see this night, try to see again the very first scene.  _ Another night, same bar. It’s good, can you see?  _ Now, consider the two groups of friends are melted and drunk. Now that you have all the facts, here we go.

 

By sipping my beer, I shoot the breeze with Mary, a she-wolf around my age. With Lucas, she’s one of the very few people whose I can talk about something and this, it’s great. To come back on this night, we got on a roll on the subject which interest almost my circle: our pseudo-couple.

 

“And are you really sure is he with nobody?”

 

“But yes, otherwise he would put me in the picture.”

 

“Be careful, still, it’s possible that someone else has him its sights.”

 

“I don’t think so, otherwise I’d have known about it for a long time.”

 

“Yeah. Just to tell you, if you wait too much to tell him, you risk losing him.”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

Suddenly, Lucas started to yell and compliment all those who he met. Visibly, he drank, other than too much.

 

“Oh my, he is hot, the panther, if I’m mistaken.”

 

“Do you think he’s drunk?”

 

“Frankly, no need to be a genius to see it.”

 

It was the first time I saw him in this state. Stammering several sentences in Mandarin Chinese, I was not certain about the meaning of these ones, but I succeeded to hear a “poor schmucks.”

 

“What does he say here?”

 

“Oooh, it shouldn’t, that I translate.” I smiled.

 

If we take this scene at face value, it’s rather funny to watch. At the moment, it made me laugh because I’ve rarely seen Lucas so pleased  _ (even if alcohol helped him here.) _ But I didn’t know why but I smell trouble coming. And I was right: two guys as drunk as him were coming hail him.

 

My little finger told me to step in before it worsens. However, I was unable to move. And if I was intervened, it could be worse.  _ No, for real, I didn’t know what to do right here. _

 

As a result, I settled to watch. To return on these two bastards, they criticized his looks. Clearly, it wasn’t at all we should tell him in his state. Result: the scuffle broke out.

 

But the row has finished quicker that he has begun. He threw away one on a pool table. And the other received a good thump before collapsing on the floor, everybody blew of pain. By now, the dude must still have a red mark. Anyway, I was never suspected that he had such strength.

 

Out of breath, he zigzagged towards the exit. This time, I stand up because, in his condition, he wouldn’t risk going very far. Unfortunately, I was quickly stopped by others.

 

“Hey, where are you going?”

 

“Sorry guys, but I’m going to pass this time.”

 

“Come on, stay a little more, it’s still early.”

 

“Except then, if I keep going, I will risk overstepping my limit.”

 

“Say you want to join the other stupid.”

 

“DAMN IT BUT LET ME GO!”

 

Deathly silence fell all over the bar. In a cold tone, I threw: “Try to have a good time… creeps.” And I made tracks without looking.  _ Too bad for the night, I will explain to Marie what happened after. From this moment on, the most important,  _ **_it was to find Lucas_ ** _. _

 

And although I felt dizzy, I found again, pressed on a street lamp.

 

“Hey, you, all right?”

 

“Akio… you came to join me?”

 

“Of course, I couldn’t leave you in your condition.”

 

“You know, you’re not obliged to follow me.”

 

“No, I insist. Given the circumstances, I prefer to take you home.”

 

“I’m just a waaaalkiiing dump.”

 

“Don’t talk nonsense. Wait, I’m calling a taxi.”

 

Happily, our route took place without trap. And considering we were closer to my house, I asked for the driver to take us there.

 

“Crap, I don’t feel very well… oof…”

 

“Don’t worry, you will see, after a good night’s sleep, it’ll all be a lot better.”

 

Luckily, we came at my door, in one piece. Thought I didn’t drink much, I gave out slightly, the sleep was going to be felt. So, I invited Lucas to wash his face and to take painkillers. For my part, I did the same  _ (as a precaution.) _

 

Then, was coming the time to go to sleep. By wanting to find him pajamas, I quickly stated that it will be too tight in view of his height. _Yeah. Well, at the same time, we don’t have the same_ _size then…_ Whatever it is, it should find another option.

 

“Aw, I’m sorry. I don’t have pajamas which are on your height.”

 

“Oh, it’s not a problem. I can sleep in my underwear. Say, can you give a hand, please? I’m a little numb, here.”

 

“Err… alright.”

 

I was a little intimidated by his request. Nevertheless, like he wasn’t in control of all his moves, his request was justified. Without waiting, I complied by trying, to not salivate on his body. By thanking me, he was collapsed into the bed before sliding under the duvet.

 

While I changed myself, I had feeling Lucas was going to eye me up. It was not likely, but  _ I don’t hate the idea of that. _

 

Once my pajamas pulled, I went towards the living room, but Lucas stopped me in my race.

 

“Well, where do you go?”

 

“I’m going to sleep in the living room, I let you have my bed.”

 

“But there is enough place for us both, no?”

 

“Yes, but it wouldn’t be reasonable, especially after tonight.”

 

“Oh please, I don’t want to sleep alone.”

 

He seemed so lost, it was hard to tell him no. From then on, I didn’t know what was the strangest: sleeping next to my  _ crush  _ or this one slept only in his underwear? Finally, I was so tired that I fell asleep without care about the answer. Although this night was particularly agitated, nothing incredible has happened.  _ No... it will come by later. _


	8. Dawn

In the early morning, I was surprised to find Lucas laid against me. At what time did he have time to get closer? I had no idea, but he must have done it when I was asleep.

 

I couldn’t blame him, he’d passed a night well shaken. And then, his thick fur was soft-touch and kept me warm. And by judging his little meowing, he appreciated the contact, too.

 

While freeing myself from his hold, I got up. So, I tried to wake him up by playing with his whiskers. Wrong strategy because he replied by growling. I tried again by licking him the muzzle: results were very efficient.

 

“Hello there.” He whispered me.

 

“Good morning, So, sleep well?”

 

“My head hurts a bit, but it’s okay, I knew worse.”

 

“It’s good to know. I let you wash your wash, the time to make breakfast.”

 

“It works.”

 

While Lucas was in the bathroom, I hurried up. I was prepared and put coffee, croissants, juice, toast and jams on the table. Everything was almost ready when he’s coming in the kitchen. And clearly, he was struggling to recover about his piss-off last night.

 

“Watch out, it’s hot.” I warned him by giving him a coffee cup.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Without saying nothing, we ate. At least, Lucas has got his appetite back, it’s a good thing.

 

“Akio?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want to thank you for yesterday evening. I wasn’t in the best light and however this, you helped me a lot. And I’m very grateful for that.”

 

“That’s normal, you would do the same for me.”

 

Visibly, he remembered again from last night, although his memories should be confused again.

 

“Akio?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Let me ask you a question but I want to answer me, quite frankly.”

 

“Veery well, I listen to you.”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

At that moment, I was missing to choke with my croissant, so I didn’t expect it. Until now, we’d scratch the surface, but neither of us took the step.

 

“Like isn’t a word enough strong to describe what I think about you.”

 

“Okay but you didn’t respond to my question.”

 

“I think, yes.”

 

“I see.”

 

In an awkward silence, I held my breath, waiting by what he was going to tell.

 

“You know, Akio, ever since we meet, I often asked myself what my feelings towards you were, but I didn’t say anything because I was worried about your reaction. But this night, you stayed next to me, when I was in a difficult position. As a result, I tell myself that it must have something special between us both… Do you understand?”

 

Instantaneously, I nodded.  _ I saw all too well what he was talking about. _

 

“Maybe it’s something else or I don’t know what… In any case, we are much more than just friends.”

 

“And what do you want to do as a result?”

 

“You accept me such as I’m and you gave me your confidence. So, I would like to try my luck with you… if you want that.”

 

“Wait! You… you would like to have a date with me?”

 

“I heisted a lot before but this time, I take the plunge.”

 

Secretly, I kept this thought for me. And this day, I learned we were always on the same wavelength.  _ So, why hesitate? _

 

“Listen, I would love to but there’s no chance to be weird between us?”

 

“Naah, I don’t think so. Just say things will be… different.”

 

And it’s when he smiled me nervously, that I tell myself:  _ Frankly, there’s no more doubt about it. _

 

“In this case, I want to take the leap with you.”

 

“Awesome. And now… what are we doing?”

 

“We can begin by changing our friend-status at boyfriend-status.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a good start.”

 

Just by thinking about it, I got chills. He, who was so introvert, had the courage to say what he felt without hiding, and I found this wonderful on his part.

 

_ This is it, we had officially become a couple. It was a big step for us both, and we were going to climb many others. _


	9. Roll

Sooner or later, our circle had finished to know the real nature of our relationship. Some were happy for us, others were totally disgusting. In short, everyone had an opinion on our couple. Luckily for us, all this attention was the least of our worries.

 

When I’m thinking about it, going out together brought us closer. And given that we almost have the same point of view, there was much less conflict. And frankly, that’s fine. After reflection, going out with Lucas is one of the best decisions than I have taken.

 

At this stage of the story, we didn’t have again close contacts. I think the desire didn’t miss, it’s just that we took our time. If I well remember, our very first contact was our first kiss too. But, in the roof, it wasn’t provided for at all. Well… let me explain, you will understand.

 

First, let me explain us our outing system. When we want to go somewhere, we work this way: one suggests an activity and conversely for the next time. So, this day, I was proposed to go to the skating rink. Not only it was out of the ordinary and then it permitted us to let us steam off.

 

If me, I managed quite well, him had more trouble to stay up. Outright, I made good fun of him, which bugged him well to death. But finally, I finished to tease him because detail that I have refrained to reveal him: my jaw and the ice had merged a bunch of times before I could stand correctly. It’s why I gave him a hand to advance.

 

All things considered, we had some fun together. So much that we got into an improvised track race.  _ Yes, right in the middle of the crowd, serene.  _ But we didn’t care about others were thinking of seeing us. The main thing is that we have a good time together.

 

Then it took to come home. This time, we were closer from his house, so it's nothing at all that I go take Lucas at home.

 

We came at the entrance when a nice surprise has fallen on us. He started to snow. So, we stopped to contemplate this sight. Suddenly, we became again two kids who discovered this phenomenon for the first time ever.

 

“That’s beautiful, no?”

 

“Yes, very beautiful. Frankly, I don’t know why there are so many people who hate snow.”

 

“Sometimes, we should be happy with what we have.”

 

“But so much.”

 

But reality has come back in our face when Lucas started to sneeze and sniff. I was, thinking that his big fur protected him from cold, not enough to believe.

 

“Well, it’s not that I don’t want to stay, but if I don’t move, I’m really going to catch a cold.”

 

“Alright, we keep in touch.”

 

“Yes, as always.”

 

“It works.”

 

However, we hadn’t moved at all, gazing into each other’s eyes. Even if we knew we were supposed to work the next day, we wouldn’t to part straight away. It’s just both of us and the time almost immobile.

 

That’s when he gave me a kiss on my muzzle. I don’t really know if he would kiss me this night. In any case, it had the effect to make me blush.

 

“Well, I… goodnight.”

 

As of this moment, I was feeling such a rush adrenaline I held him by the paw.

 

“Hey, wait.”

 

Slightly surprised, he turned around, his hand always in mine.

 

“Maybe, I know a way to warm you up.”

 

“Really, like what?”

 

Then, I put my paw on his face. Visibly, he was well intrigued, but he didn’t reject me. Then, by closing my eyes, I approached slowly my lips of his.  _ That’s it… I was just kissing Lucas.  _ I was, thinking that he would stop me dead, I didn’t have any of it right. Finally, it was fast, but all both were feeling a good hot flash, which contrasted with the cold weather.

 

“So? Is it warm enough for you?”

 

“Yes, a lot.”

 

On this, he gave me back my kiss. This one, it was more passionate without haste. Here I was thinking that I would come home well quietly, you may as well say I was not expecting to have two kisses in the same night.  _ However, I got nothing against this. _

 

By releasing our hold, we panted. By looking Lucas, I was correctly identified the eye of predator having found his prey  _ (clearly, he wouldn’t leave it here.)  _ And him too, I think, because he let me out, rash and timid: “Come on, I really have to get going, otherwise I’m in for a rude awakening tomorrow.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, Lucas.”

 

“Goodnight, Akio.”

 

On the fly, he kissed my forehead and passed the door. Faced with this episode, all that I could say, it’s “Wow!”, so I couldn't believe it. I knew at some time or another, it will come, but not so fast. But it was a bit hypocrite of me to think that way, it’s me who was provoked the contact. So, weighing it all up, I got what I wanted…  _ and it wasn’t that bad. _

  
I remember having trouble sleeping so much my head was a jumble of more or less lewd pictures.  _ At present that there was the kiss,  _ **_everything_ ** _ was becoming possible. _ It wouldn’t be a matter of time before we cross the line together.


	10. Contact

Well, the last time, we left off with kisses. You suspect something else happened after this. _And you are absolutely right._

 

Further to this, we began to kiss more frequently, then show us more and more tactile, but it stayed very nice little… Even if sometimes, we’re risking crossing the line.

 

Thus, I visualized a lot what we could do, after crossing the line. At home, it’s okay for me, I could take care about the source of frustration. Outside, it’s not the same game. In short, the desire was tangible, but we didn’t dare say it.

 

Then, we finished to get down to it, but at the root, it went on a pure impulse. Well, “pure”, it’s a simple figure of speech. Good… here, I’ll try not to dwell too much on details and keeping just the essential.

 

Now that things are clear, let’s begin. Roughly, one Thursday, I spend the whole day. We didn’t do nothing of the day, except stay flopped on the sofa, the TV on. Maybe we received some friends, but nothing special _(unless until nightfall.)_

 

If, me, I was absorbed in the pursuit of any program to check out _(although my nerves which began to leave me.)_ Lucas, him, had already given up, and he let me know it.

 

“Heck, there is nothing on TV.”

 

“Maybe yes, but I’m determined to find something to watch.”

 

“However, we could do something else.”

 

“Like what? We nearly dashed off all the games you had.”

 

“No, I was thinking something more fun than video games.”

 

“Oh yes? For example?”

 

“Don’t know… making love, maybe?”

 

My ears were pricked up facing this unexpected offer. _We could say he didn’t mince his words._ However, I cut the sound to be sure about what I heard.

 

“Wait, are you sure about this?”

 

“100% sure.”

 

“Well, I… wow… I thought you never dared ask me.”

 

“Me too but it had to come out. This idea struck in my head for too long.”

 

“Yeah, I see what you’re talking about.”

 

This silence translated perfectly the present scene: _now the subject is discussed, the rollback will no longer be possible._

 

“Akio?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The first time we kissed… do you remember the way I looked at you?”

 

“You bet I remember this. I think it’s the first time we stared me with such intensity.”

 

“Well, at this moment, I saw some hot… err… scenes, with you… but when I saw the way that you looked at me, I preferred leaving instead of telling you what I was really thinking. Sigh… I’m such a coward.”

 

“But no, you just wanted that I didn’t get a bad idea of you. But don’t worry, in any case, I will think badly of you, never.”

 

“I really appreciate what you say, Akio. Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. And then for in your defense, you’re not the only one to see “steamy” visions.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, those pictures had so haunted me, I almost didn’t sleep.”

 

Following these confessions, he dropped a nervous giggle, which made him even more likeable in my opinion.

 

“It’s incredible… The same night, we kissed, we imagined together making… I… Wow.… I know we had a lot of things in common, but now… It’s like destiny gave us a sign.”

 

“Now, there’s no doubt.”

 

“So, if I’d insisted and if I’d asked you, you really would’ve done it?”

 

“Without hesitation.”

 

On this, Lucas drew over and bent over me. Our lips were within an inch of touching, his hand clenched in mine.

 

“So… would you like to take the leap with me… please?” He asked me, gently.

 

“I… I would to, yes… but only because it’s asked politely.”

 

“Tricky from what I hear?” He smiled.

 

“Yes… excuse me, it’s just… I’m a little nervous… my last time’s been a very long time.”

 

“Me too but it’s all right. We will go at our own pace, we don’t have to hurry.”

 

“Alright, I trust you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So… where do we start?”

 

“Let me show you.”

 

By a second-movement, he was on me, straight arms. If he said he wasn’t hefty, he showed a rather surprising strength. _Well, we can say I’m the lightest from both of us, so… Yeah, it’s surely because of this._

 

“Lucas?” I asked, shy.

 

“Shh… let me care of you.” He reassured me, softly.

 

“Please, just… be nice.”

 

“Don’t worry, you are in good paws. But, first…”

 

Without warning me, Lucas took me in his arms. “Make ourselves more comfortable, it works?” He suggested.

 

I was so aroused by his actions, I didn’t search to fight it and I nodded frantically. At the same time, his eyes released such desire, I didn’t want to annoy him.

Then, we’re coming in his bedroom. He put me on the bed then, he whispered on my ear: “It won’t be long.” While kissing me, he undressed me but took care of leaving me on boxers.

 

Breathless, Lucas literally turned-me-on. After having caught my breath, I look where he went. The answer was quick: he was just in front of me, the amused look. I was a little stunned because I didn’t think he will cool down that fast.

 

“But why do you stop?”

 

“I waited you catch your breath… and then I want to look at me.”

 

Before I ask him why, he started to undress, by unbuttoning slowly, his shirt which finished on the floor. He did the same with his pants. However, he took care of keeping his boxers. I was red of exaltation in front of this rare sight: Lucas just came to strip in front of me.

 

“So… do you like what you see?”

 

Without hesitating, I stand up for bringing him on the bed and for whispering him on ear: “I love it.” Our hugging and kissing started again more than ever and in no time, we were both on our birthday suit. Well, from here… _I think you have a little idea on what it happened._

 

If they were hesitating by moments, our hands and our muzzles had finished exploring and scrutinizing every part of our respective bodies. But we weren’t in a hurry because we would to enjoy to the full of this instant.

 

Then was coming the instant which Lucas took me. At first, he seemed to contain himself _(because he didn’t want to hurt me,)_ but it took was of a simple licking on his muzzle to see him be transformed. So, he turned me over on my back **_and after this, he didn’t waste time._ **

 

This time, there was no more restraint. Of course, the pain was sharp but, little by little, she disappeared, making room for pleasure.

 

Finally, orgasm was so intense we hardly keep our growling.

  
Once well cleaned and hydrated, we were so exhausted we fell asleep instantaneously. This night, we had made love for the first time. And now that the line was crossed, our next sessions will be **_far steamier_ ** than the first one.


	11. Surprise

At dawn, I was again in a daze, exhausted by hanky-panky from the night before. I was astonished again by Lucas’ performance: he who is so reserved usually, within some minutes, he became a wild beast.

 

If I enjoyed a little more duvet heat, he already got ready to go to work.

 

Finally, I got up to see him coming. And there, I saw him in a suit and tie, glasses and in hand. Well, it’s the perfect cliché of the employee, but it suits him well,  _ that makes him even more sexy. _

 

“Good morning, dear. How do you find me?”

 

“You are very elegant.”

 

“Thank you. Well, listen, I’m sorry for leaving fast but…”

 

“No, don’t worry, you’re going to lose time.”

 

“Alright, if you’re hungry, you don’t hesitate to help yourself.”

 

“It works.”

 

He prepared for coming out of the room before I call out him: “Wait, Lucas, haven’t you forgotten something by chance?” Dumbfounded, he stopped dead before turning over. Without saying nothing, he moved near to me and kissed me  _ (it was impassioned but way too short for my taste.) _

 

“It’s better like this?”

 

“Yes. Go on, make off before you are late.”

 

“See you later.”

 

By taking his leave with the paw, he came out like a whirlwind, leaving me alone under the sheets. I was a bit sad outright, but I knew I’ll see him very soon. By thinking again on this night, Lucas not only amazed me, but he fulfilled me like nobody else before. And he was going to surprise me again.

 

This time, it was my turn to receive him. So, I invited him to pass the weekend at home. To sum up, nothing special happened: we watched a movie, played a video game. This day was totally ordinary except in the evening, which we had wandering paws  _ (but without further.) _

 

The following day, morning started calmly.  _ Apparently. _ While Lucas slept, I got a head start on my next works. Then, I came to wake him up and visibly, he was again under the duvet.

 

“Come on, wake up, it’s ten soon.”

 

“Hmm, please, I want to stay in the warm.”

 

“Oh, it’s not like if you were cold.”

 

“No, but I prefer to be warm.”

 

At these words, he stood up then, with an abrupt move, removed the sheet. So, I blushed of shock: Lucas was totally  _ naked and healthy, if I’m not mistaken. _

 

Result: I automatically covered his eyes while Lucas burst out laughing.

 

“Oh, come on, Akio. It’s not like if you never saw a nude guy.” He mocked me.

 

“No, but you still dressed when I came out.”

 

“Discretion is an art I master quite well by moments.”

 

“Gee, but if you continue like this, I’m going to have more and more trouble to resist you.”

 

“Yeah, I myself begin to discover my attractiveness.”

 

“Rather curious for a dude who hates his body.”

 

“Well, you showed me I had something special. From now on, I don’t want to hide myself anymore. And it’s why I show you all, absolutely all.” He announced me.

 

“Oh yes! Err, yes, I can see that.” I noticed by looking at him, with difficulty.

 

Seen by his teasing look, he saw that I focused on a  **precise point** during a short time.  _ Tension was here, I started to be hot. Clearly,  _ **_something_ ** _ was going to happen. _

 

“Say Akio, how about doing it again fast?”

 

“Errr… I’m not sure.”

 

“Oh please, I can’t stop thinking about this since last time and I’m sure, you too, you want it.”

 

“Yes but…”

 

In a flash, he turned over to lie down on the belly. If I already noticed his imposing bottom, during this instant,  _ I saw only this. _

 

We must recognize he’s strong to arouse me. My vision became cloudy, my pants were itching… In short, I was in a state.

 

“So, are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

 

“Grrr… you’ll finish to lead me to a trap.”

 

In a matter of moments, my clothes landed on the ground, and I was lying on his belly.

 

“Heck, I forget how much your body could be hot.”

 

“And you’re going to soon see, there’s not just me who is hot.”

 

Without waiting, our tongues enlaced sensually.  _ Still, I could have done without this redneck sentence. _ But I said nothing, I was beyond this fortunately.

 

“Akio?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I, err… something to ask you.”

 

“I’m listening you.”

 

“You remember last time, it’s me who was on top.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well, this time, I would like this is you…”

 

“ME?”

 

At this instant, I became a beautiful tomato because I saw perfectly what he would. In the past, I happened to be on top, but on rare occasion. But here, which daze me, it’s that it was him who asks me this: like what, I was having a lot to learn about him.

 

“Wait, you already did it, am I right?”

 

“Yes, there’s not the problem. It’s just… I haven’t done it often.

 

“Me too, but it doesn’t prevent from doing it again.”

 

“Oh, easy to say for you…”

 

“Rooh, please, don’t be a killjoy. You are entitled to your turn, right?”

 

“Yes, it’s that I… I don’t really know, Lucas.”

 

Far from saying his last word, he put his paw on my cheek before putting my face close to him.

 

“Listen, I won’t ask you this if I didn’t want and then, last time, it’s more me who got my kicks. So, this time, I really want to return you the favor. Do you understand?”

 

I nodded to reply to him, but I was still hesitating. However, his sweet and deep look has defeated me. Although he said nothing, I heard him beg me: “Please?” And honestly, it would still haunt me if I said no at this mug.

 

“Very well, you won. I’m going to try my best.”

 

“Akio. Don’t put you under pressure, go as you feel it. I completely trust you.”

 

Before thanking him with a whisper, I licked him the muzzle affectionately. Once again, his soft power was very effective. Of course, the technique was deceitful; yet, he really woke me up. Because I was fiery, it’s not about cooling down on the way.

 

We kissed so much, I can affirm you that  _ any inch of our bodies wasn’t forgotten. _

 

When the moment came, it was almost instinctive, so I took my time. I didn’t want to go too fast, nor too rough; I just wanted to live in the moment with you.

 

So, I didn’t rush, and I upheld a steady pace. I got my kicks and, to judge Lucas’ moans, him too. I kept going until reaching my limit. Then, finally, we both were cuddled and breathless, stars in our eyes.

  
Afterwards, I said nothing, but I was pleased he made me do it: thanks to this, our couple had taken on a new dimension. As a result, we had become more intimate, and we were going to continue being it thereafter.  _ Until the temperature reached its  _ **_highest_ ** _ point. _


	12. Distraction

After these two agitated days, a lot of things had changed between us. We spent more your time together, as well as outside than our respective houses. And we were with friends, we were always together. In short, we were inseparable  _ (and at present, this is still the case.) _

 

Then, our intercourses were increased tenfold. However, it was never at an exact moment, it was just when desire’s taking us. It could long, other times short; it could go like mad or conversely, be softer. We had not exactly particular preference. We followed our instincts, nothing more.

 

As a result, there was no longer any doubt. And sometimes, when we were really starving, we could even do it in public. But it was quite rare. The idea of getting caught in the act, it was something that we would to avoid at all costs.

 

If I have a good hunger, Lucas overtake me greatly. I don’t have nothing to be ashamed of, but let’s say he’s a bit hotter. In my view, it might be frustrating for him before. Today, it’s not really a problem because we put very few limits on this level. Which resulted to rather funny situations.

 

Consequently, I have quite a few that I could tell you. But I preferred to linger over one which made an impression on me. First, because it takes place during one of my classes. Next, if this Tuesday afternoon was all there was more ordinary. Eventually, I can assure you I was very warm.

 

As the class wasn’t interesting, I was on my phone. Under the table or behind the laptop screen,  _ you know it. _

 

Roughly, I watched if I received any message or notification, but it was the absolute void. It was I received a message from Lucas, who asked me: “Finished soon?”

 

Without enthusiasm, I replied to him: “On 20 min.” So, he complained: “Finished all my games, I’m boring.” I sent him this  🤷 ♂️ because I didn’t see he wanted to tell me.

 

And here, he sent me an image of him in his underwear, lying on the sofa. Following this picture, I missed to release a spasm. He then repeated: “Bores me.”  _ At present, I understood he wanted to tell me. _

 

“You can’t wait?” I retorted.

 

“No…” He simply replied.

 

💬

 

“As you can see, I’m a bit warm.”

 

_ At this instant, he wasn’t the only one.  _ Sweat formed in droplets on my brow, my eyes popped out, my fur was tomato red… In short, I was about to explode.

 

It’s why I decided to fool: “Listen, we’ll talk again l8r, nearing the end.” It slightly calmed things down, but he made me well horny. When the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my stuff, then verified again my messages.

 

And I received a new picture follow-up with its caption. If he was always laid; this time, he was on the back, totally unclothed. “Take all your time, I’m waiting you.” He taunted me.

 

I can tell you, when I got home, I didn’t wait, and I threw at him. Yes, it was dirty this day, but I couldn’t blame him. It was well intentioned somewhere.

 

Subsequently, a few days after, I did it afterwards for avenging me. And guess what? He had the same reaction.

  
Yes, it’s childish as reaction, but what do you want?  _ Be done dirty tricks, that, also, is being in a couple. _


	13. Procrastination

After the steamy moments, let’s get back to quieter moments. Days had passed, and our couple held steady, but don’t think it was an easy journey.

 

There are times when we put over the mouth, but it didn’t never last long. Now, we get used to the presence of the other even if we have both, our little faults.

 

If I’m very keen to do anything in the short term, Lucas, he did conversely. He tended to postpone some tasks. He even went to conceal these ones for not having to do them. Again today, I ask how he could be the employee of the month two times in succession.

 

As a result, I’m obliged to fool, so he does what I said. Roughly, for each accomplished task, he had one reward, and that’s still the case today. Now, am I in a position to judge him?  _ Me the impulsive impatient? I don’t think so… _

 

Still, I must confess he’s strong to do nothing, Garfield has some competition. I once remember, he asked him to tidy my paper I piled up on a corner. By lack of time and by amount of rational work, I appealed for his help.

 

But, one “fine” day, by searching where I put my case, I opened on the fly my closet. And here, I saw a big pile of papers take a tumble to the floor. Once the avalanche passed, I was just realizing what happened: he took care to hide the paper for not having to sort it out.

 

Here, I wasn’t angry, I was just staggered in front of such an ingenuity to do damn. So, I called him for an explanation. Unsuspecting, he turned up out of the blue. But from the moment when he made eye contact and sheets on the floor,  _ he knew… he fucked up. _

 

“Can you explain me what it is?”

 

“Well… err… I arranged the papers and err… I forget to take it back.”

 

“But didn’t you ask to sort it initially?”

 

“Yeees.”

 

“Then, you will do me the favor of picking up this mess and doing what I’ve asked you. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, mister.”

 

“I’ll teach you to show you that insolent, Mr. Bonnet.”

 

“Sorry, mister.”

  
I confess here, I made digs at him, more than anything else. Then, it wasn’t too bad, I was just annoyed he didn’t do nothing. Happily, for him, he has a good number of qualities which erase this fault. So, I’m not going to complain, because  _ I’m maybe the worst, my own. _


	14. Daydream

There are days where we ask ourselves how our life would be if we have done things differently. Does our daily life would be better or so much worse? Does our closes would be affected or not at all? So, this day, we decided to play this little game.

 

Here, we were in his house, both lying on the sofa, Lucas glued to my belly. It was the weekend, and we won’t do little, just enjoy the presence of the other.

 

Thus, on an impulse, we improvised a little questionnaire. The rules are the following: when one or both of us tell that it was about a one-way question, another must answer to this question. And when it was about a two-way question, it’s the two players to answer to this question.

 

Once the rules introduced, Lucas got the ball rolling.

 

“So, we begin with a two-way question?”

 

“Very well, I listen to you.”

 

“If you didn’t go to an art school, what would you study?”

 

“I don’t know, I might be have gone to college, doing one degree… What about you?”

 

“Me… I would surely take a catering training.”

 

“Ah really?”

 

“Why not, I manage pretty well cooking, so I think I’ll get by fine.”

 

On this, he wasn’t wrong. For eating several of his meals, he’s a cook through and through. Especially when he made pastries… just thinking about it, I drool…

 

“Well, it’s your turn now.”

 

“Alright, this one will be on one-way.” I announced.

 

“It works.”

 

“If you didn’t meet me, would you go out with whom?”

 

“Man or woman? Honestly, I don’t know, it depends if I’m attracted by the concerned person. And quite frankly, I’m not very particular about the gender.”

 

“Very well.”

 

I remember I was a tad nervous when I asked this question. We can say I often thought about that, at this time. That should help me to reassure me, probably.

 

“Fine, in view of the fact that you asked a one-way question, I would do the same.”

 

“Well, go for it.”

 

“If I was thinner, what would you go out with me?”

 

“I think, yes. It will be totally different, but I’d make the first move, yes.”

 

“No lie?”

 

“No lie.”

 

I won’t lie to myself, it would be really weird because it’s about my key criteria. But I’d have disregarded. With a personality like his, it’s widely worth the trip. Without warning, he rose to my level, which made me blush instantaneously.

 

“Oh, sorry, did I scare you?”

 

“No, just surprised.”

 

“Right, I get out of the game. I just want to tell you I was very, very lucky to meet you.”

 

“Me, therefore. When I watch my old life, this one seemed me super bland.”

 

“So am I. Therefore, I want to thank you to love me and feel as someone loved.”

 

“All-all the pleasure was for you.”

 

“I love you, Akio.”

 

“I love you too, Lucas.”

  
I hugged him to keep him leaving and kissed me as ever. I was moved by his declaration, nobody told me this before. In those days, I didn’t know it was the man of my life, but today, I can assert it.  **_It’s him, and nobody else._ **


	15. Conclusion

This is it, we are coming to the end. I think I’ve said all to you. As a result, I can’t see what I can comment further. Happily, I have one last anecdote to share with you.

 

Put down on my den, I laid on the sofa. Apart from classes hours, I like to exercise myself on sketches. Which is a good pastime, in addition to video games. So here, I killed time by drawing myself with various facial expressions: happy, angry, sad, teasing, and so forth.

 

Then, Lucas came sticking his nose in. Well, there’s nothing nasty about this, but I prefer that I’m not disturbed when I’m creating.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m drawing, big boor.”

 

“Yes, I’ve seen that you’re drawing, but what are you drawing?”

 

“Oh, facial expressions, rather basic stuffs.”

 

“Yes, easy to say for someone who used to draw. Why are you drawing yourself?”

 

“I don’t really have a model’s idea, so I do the best with what I’ve got.”

 

“Yeah, it’s too bad, though.”

 

“Meh.” I said, shrugging.

 

Here, I don’t have a lot of regrets, I don’t need much to draw. It’s maybe this, being a born artist.

 

“Akio?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Me, I’d like to pose for you.” He confessed to me, softly.

 

My dumbfounded eyes turned towards him, facing this rather unexpected request. Firstly, anyone wouldn’t ask me this of its own free will. Secondly, it came from Lucas, who surprised me the most.

 

Because, when a model is posing, it must show itself in all its forms. And believe me, at this time, it was one of the last things he would do.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes, it could be fun.”

 

“But you know it could last during hours.”

 

“Never mind, it keeps me busy at least, and then it permits us to do one activity together.”

 

“But you know I can show me: demanding, strict, indeed a pain in the neck.”

 

“Well, this time, it will be totally justified.” He mocked.

 

“I… little bastard.”

 

_Ah, such a practical joker, this Lucas. Every time, I rediscover him, it’s incredible._

 

“So, you want to have my portrait painted?”

 

“Argh… if it’s that you want, alright.”

 

“Great, we begin right now?”

 

“That’s your call.”

 

He stands in front of me and begins to undress himself. Very well, he goes right ahead, but I stopped him in his approach: “Wait, wait, are you sure you want to pose nude?”

 

“Yes, level intimacy, we left this code of ethics far behind.”

 

“Very well, it’s just I’m not very good for doing nudes.”

 

“So, it will be the occasion to exercise yourself.”

 

“And are you okay with it to uncover yourself?”

 

“Yes, today, I’ve gotten to a place which I’m not ashamed of my shapes anymore. So, take me at every angle.”

 

“Well, if that’s it what you want, make yourself comfortable.”

 

Within seconds, he had nothing anymore on him _(except for his fur.)_ Cross-legged, he only waited for me. I had pressure, so I turned the page on my notebook. And when the charcoal touched the sheet, it just happened.

 

Curves, shadows, spots, fur… In minutes, I succeeded to transcribe all these elements. That being, I could improve those sketches, but I will deal with it subsequently.

 

Seeing that he began to make tired, I asked him to change position, and he complied without waiting. Visibly, he didn’t seem to find it annoying, but rather amusing. To finish, we did during one hour and it was an instructive experience, as well for him than me.

 

And since this day, he had become my main model. Each artist owns its muse, and with him,

I finally found it. Ordinary situation or not, each of these instants were favorable to the creation. It’s crazy like he is bathed in the innocence and the joy of living, all he cherishes more than everything.

 

Today, our couple are still here. Not a second pass unless the routine stops her wild race. However, now that Lucas is on my sides, this one seems less painful than before.

 

Currently, I’ve drawn and painted who know how many Lucas’ portraits, you can’t imagine.

Still today, I even consider to sell some, because they take up space, these canvases.

 

And although everybody sees us married and parents, we prefer assert nothing because it will maybe take years before it is.

  
To sum up… _We have still a lot of road ahead together… and this, it will be entirely up to_ **_us._ **

 

[ **_♫Theme music playing♫_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all to have embarked upon the adventure.
> 
> I'm rather proud and moved because it's the first story I'm officially finished.
> 
> In any case, I'm looking forward writing more about those two.  
> But, waiting by, other projects are still to come.
> 
> For more content, visit my main page:  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/user/joshdan/
> 
> And if you have questions for me, the characters or both, that's where it happens :  
> https://curiouscat.me/JoshDan
> 
> Thank you for stopping by here ^^


End file.
